Anything to Win
by Traycer
Summary: SG-1 avoids the enemy as they make their way to safety


**Summary: ** SG-1 avoids the enemy as they make their way to safety.

**Author's Note: **Written for the prompt, "That's the last of the coffee" for "One_Prompt".  
**Additional note and apology:** I tried something different this time around. I wanted to write this from a narrative POV - and unfortunately, I failed miserably at it. Actually, I can say that it starts out on the right track, I just sort of slipped and fell and… *sigh* I finally gave up the fight and am leaving it like it is. Sorry if all the "head-hopping" makes you dizzy.

* * *

The waning darkness made the trek a little harder than necessary, but definitely great to hide in. SG-1 walked through the woods, ever vigilant as they hiked, knowing that an ambush was highly possible seeing that they were in enemy territory. Still, they were on a mission, and they were determined to see this one through. Their reputations were at stake, making it imperative that they get to their destination as soon as possible, preferably in one piece.

Sam Carter led the way, checking the device she had in her hand several times as she maneuvered her team through the various obstacles that stood in the way. "We're almost there," she said softly, knowing that her commanding officer heard every word. He was practically breathing down her neck in his haste to be anywhere but there.

Jack O'Neill did indeed hear her. How could he not with her slowing down every few minutes to check the device she held in her hands? He resisted the urge to push her along and just nodded his head, while at the same time scouting out the territory they were heading into. He didn't like the surprises his enemies almost always threw at him, which didn't seem to matter much to the enemy. They still went on with business as usual.

Daniel Jackson followed along behind Jack with his own determination to survive. They only had a few more miles to go, but it seemed like an eternity to him. He tightened his finger on the trigger of his gun as they walked, hoping that this time they wouldn't have to use their weapons. Although now that he thought about it, maybe he would shoot Jack just to get him to move faster. The sooner they get where they are going, the better.

Teal'c, on the other hand knew the value of taking things slowly when in enemy territory. He was the end of the line, pulling up the rear as it were, ready and willing to protect the people he followed. He continued to hone all his senses on his surroundings with the hope of eluding capture, while following along and wondering who the real enemy was due to the in-fighting of his team.

"Didn't we pass that tree before?" Daniel asked as he stared intently at a familiar landmark.

"We passed a_ lot_ of trees," Jack responded sarcastically.

"We're almost there," Sam said again with a pointed look at both of her teammates.

"Carter, so help me. If you say that one more time…" Jack told her, the veiled threat lingering on as they continued to walk.

"Come on, Jack. Give her a break," Daniel said angrily. Jack could be such an ass as far as Daniel was concerned. "It's not like we actually know where we are at the moment."

"We are in the woods, headed toward civilization," Teal'c said, ever the peacemaker. "We should arrive within the half hour."

"I know we're in the woods, Teal'c," Daniel replied with an aggravated sigh. "I'm just saying that we're doing the best we can under the circumstances."

"Whatever," Jack said with a snarl. He gave into the urge and gave Carter a little shove to get her moving again. She complied, although the look she bestowed upon him would have been considered insubordination by a lesser officer. Of course, given the mood Jack was in right now, that thought was worth mulling over.

"Just over that rise," Sam said as she pointed toward their destination. She checked her bearings one last time, then walked swiftly away - mainly to keep from getting pushed again. They reached the top of the hill, and Sam could barely control her relief. "There! See?"

Jack had to give her this one. The place was well lit and glowed like a beacon. They finally made it, and the fact that they had not been caught made it all the sweeter. "It's about time," he told his team.

"What are we waiting for?" Daniel piped up to ask. "The enemy to catch up to us?"

"That would be unwise," Teal'c said with a wary tone. "We must depart immediately."

"_Now_ would be a really good time," Daniel said. He took off toward town almost before the words were out of his mouth.

"Daniel, wait up," Jack said as he ran after his friend. "You know I hate it when you take off like that!"

Sam just ran after them as they headed for shelter. Some things never changed.

* * *

"This is really good," Sam said, as she sipped the dark, flavorful brew. "It seems like forever since I had a good cup of coffee."

"Yeah," Jack replied, as he sipped his own. "We went - what? A whole day without any?"

"Something like that," Daniel added. He took another sip from his cup, then noticed a ground floating in the liquid. He gingerly stabbed at it with his finger, but didn't quite catch it.

"You want me to help you with that?" Jack asked with a smile. Daniel grinned at his friend, remembering all the times Jack had done his own fishing for coffee grounds.

"Nah. I got it," he said. He took another sip, then wondered out loud, "What do you think happened to SG-3?"

"They should arrive momentarily," Teal'c said, as he set his cup down on the table. "They will not like the fact that we were victorious this time around."

Daniel nodded, then held up his hand to Jack in an effort to stop him. "Don't say it, Jack."

Jack, being Jack, went ahead and said it anyway. "I told you that depriving ourselves of coffee would give us an edge. We won this skirmish fair and square."

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Sam said, rubbing the arm where he pushed her. "We were about to kill each other out there."

"Not me," Jack said with as much innocence as he could muster. "I was cool, calm and collected."

Daniel apparently didn't agree with that assessment. He made a scoffing noise as he rolled his eyes. "No you weren't."

Jack nodded vigorously, but before he could say anything, the door to the coffee shop opened and SG-3 walked in. They didn't look too happy. In fact, Jack started to worry about an ambush all over again. "Hey guys," he said with what he hoped was an ingratiating smile. "Want some coffee?"

* * *

**One additional little note that I want to share now that you've read the fic:**In addition to the experiment of narrative voice, I wanted to write this in a linear type order - each character had one paragraph for each go-around to create a pattern. Sam first, then Jack, then Daniel, then Teal'c, then a backward rotation (through Daniel and Jack) to end up with Sam only to move forward again. I think I only messed up a few times toward the end of the fic (which doesn't really matter all that much because I love Jack and Daniel banter! :D), but I have to tell you that making sure I followed the pattern made writing this fic so much fun! I had a blast writing this thing!


End file.
